Evenfall
by Susana Snape
Summary: Snape e Mione vivem a última noite em Hogwarts.


Evenfall

(O cair da noite)

Gente, essa música é de uma banda que eu amo de paixão Tristania. Teve show dia 23 aqui em Porto Alegre( a primeira vez aqui deles) e eu me emocionei muito( até chorei no meio do show) por isso decidi usar uma música deles para essa song.

Aquela era a última noite de Hermione em Hogwarts, tudo parecia felicidade recebeu seu diploma, uma homenagem pelas notas, pelo bom desempenho como monitora chefe, a careira da moça seria certamente brilhante se seu coração e sua alma estivessem deixando a escola junto com seu corpo, mas isso não acontecia. Fazia pelo menos uma noa que a bruxa admitia sentir um certo sentimento pelo temido e abominado professor de poções, mas nunca imaginou ele nem sequer a olhando, em sua fantasia mais louca ele apenas desejava seu corpo, o que para a moça já estaria de bom tamanho, mas nunca conseguiria chegar nele e se declarar. Porém naquele dia, ou melhor naquela noite ela tinha que falar algo, preferia chorar pelo desprezo dele a partir com a certeza de ouvir algo nunca pronunciado.

Mas, Severo Snape sumira logo após a colação de grau dos alunos.

Call thy mane at nightfall

Reach out for thee life's rose

Cast thy veils at sunset

Trespass the waning in my halls

Prosperous beauty

Embraced by eden's heart

Call thy name out tearful

Reveal to me thy deepest loss

(Chame teu nome ao anoitecer

Alcance por tua rosa da vida

Atire teus véus ao pôr do sol

Transgrida a decadência em meus salões

Próspera beleza

Abraçada pelo coração do éden

Grite teu nome lacrimoso

Revele para mim tua mais profunda perda )

Em um ponto das masmorras havia um homem parado, ainda olhando em direção ao salão. Não poderia passar um segundo sequer naquele salão vendo sua amada nos braços de um Potter, ou será que ela dançaria com o Weasley? Snape perguntava-se com desprezo pelos garotos e ciúme da moça.

"Como vou pedir algo dela, como vou lhe propor compartilhar qualquer coisa comigo, eu sempre tive um comportamento deplorável, o máximo que posso esperar é não-ódio. O que seria um milagre."

Snape entrou na masmorra deixando seu coração naquela pista de dança onde ele não sabia mas deixara uma moça sozinha, Potter estava com Parvati e Weasley com Lilá.

A moça olhou mais uma vez para todo o salão e não encontrou quem desejava ver então levantou da mesa que ocupava e foi para o refugio de seu amado.

Chegou lá colocou a mão na porta e ficou pensando( como se tentasse sentir as vibrações do outro lado ela deixou a mão um tempo). Por fim ela bateu a porta.

Cast... make haste my savage wall

for na end

Thy savage.. bleak night

In life thy tears grow scarlet

(Atire... apresse minha selvagem muralha

Por um fim

Tua selvageria... gélida noite

Em vida tuas lágrimas brotam escarlates)

Severo sentado em sua cadeira pensava na menina, a via com 11 anos entrando no grande salão ele ouviu de seu lugar ela comentar sobre o teto dizendo por fim. 'Li isso em Hogwarts uma história' depois pensou em como fora grosso com ela em sua primeira aula. E em como foi mais grosso ainda nas outras durante os sete anos que vieram depois daquele dia, pensava nela hoje, naquele vestido negro com aquele decote que valorizava os seios lindos que ele já havia notado existirem nela a pelo menos uns dois anos.

Mas o professor foi tirado de seu pensamento por batidas em sua porta, certamente seria o diretor para cobrar sua presença no baile, mas ele não voltaria.

Levantou e parou na porta ainda nutrindo uma última esperança boba de ser ela, para lhe pedir alguma explicação da matéria dizendo que não poderia deixar a escola com uma dúvida dessa.

Come desired nightfall

Enchant my grievous loss

Life bewailed at sunset

Trespass the shadows in my heart

Arise before me

Bequeath thy grievous loss

Dark at heart I mourn thee

Replace the vigour she once last

(Venha desejado anoitecer

Arrebate minha dolorosa perda

Vida lamentada ao pôr do sol

Transgrida as sombras em meu coração

Ascenda diante de mim

Deixe em testamento tua dolorosa perda

Sombrio ao coração eu lamento por ti

Devolva a vivacidade que ela uma vez perdeu)

A porta abriu e ela o encarou ficou tentando advinhar o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

'Você? Aqui? Não me diga que ainda tem alguma dúvida sobre matéria?'- "ele está sendo irônico comigo, filho da mãe" ela pensou quando o ouviu falar. Ele se punia por Ter dito aquilo tão automaticamente.

'Não professor, ou melhor ainda tenho uma dúvida mas não é sobre a matéria, posso entrar?'- " O que ela pediu, para entrar? Será?"

'Entre, srta, mas seja breve, estou cansado e assim como vocês viajo cedo amanhã, mas ao contrário de vocês não estou acostumado a dormir pouco.'

Ela entrou e sentou sem ao menos ser convidada para isso olhou o homem, ele viu um olhar triste nela, teve vontade de abraça-la e dizer não fique assim mas se controlou.

Sentou em frente a ela e ficou a observando por um tempo. O que ela pretendia?

'Bem, você disse que tinha uma dúvida que não tinha nada a ver com a matéria, do que se trata, espero que não seja de minha vida particular porque esse tipo de coisa eu não discuto com alunos?'

'E com uma mulher, você discutiria sua vida particular?'- ela perguntou de modo natural o que o deixou sem graça, espantado.

'Uma mulher?'- ele só conseguiu dizer isso devido ao susto.

'Sim, o sr gosta de mulheres, não gosta?'- ela se aproximou dele perigosamente.

'Gosto, claro, mas o que isso tem a ver com a srta?'- ele estava tão nervoso que não conseguia raciocinar o que a moça tentava dizer ela notou isso.

'Digo que quero falar com o sr, uma dúvida de sua vida privada, sou uma mulher não mais uma menina, não mais uma aluna, apenas uma mulher. Entende o que tenho a ver com isso?'

'Entendo, mas ainda não compreendo, você poderia ser minha filha.'

'Eu te amo, e é algo muito diferente do que sinto pelo meu pai, quero saber se os olhares que anda largando para mim nesses últimos tempos é o que eu acho que seja?'

'E o que seria?'

'Desejo, carinho as vezes amor, eu acho.'

'Não consegui disfarçar, por isso vim para cá hoje, eu não conseguiria vê-la com os garotos dançando vê-los tocando o seu corpo, e eu no canto desejando apenas um sorriso seu para ser feliz.'- ela sorriu, tocou a sua face.

'Dança comigo?'

'Quer voltar ao baile, comigo?'

'Se você quiser, não precisamos voltar podemos dançar aqui mesmo.'

'Sem música?'

'Nós não precisamos.'

Eles levantaram e começaram a dançar assim mesmo, sem música, e nisso acabaram trocando seu primeiro beijo.

De resto, bem o que sei é que Severo Snape ficou mais bem humorado e onze anos depois um pequeno Snape entrou em Hogwarts para mais um ciclo.

Fim


End file.
